


Finally Privacy

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college student uses their newfound freedom and privacy to try out diapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for FawnyABDL on Tumblr.

Eighteen years with nosy parents and a brother and sister who don't knock. Finally my own room far away. Finally privacy. 

Unlike many college kids I have no interest in sex, booze, or drugs. Those aren't my vices. You might say I'm a very good kid, but I do have one dirty secret. One rude curiosity that haunts my mind. One naughty thing I've been itching to try. I made the order before I moved so they were waiting for me when I got there: my very own diapers. 

On my first night in my brand new very own room I did what my parents always said never to do: drink pop before bed. And not just a little. I drained a liter bottle. Then I put on a diaper and my most childish PJs, went to bed, and didn't get up for anything.

My body woke me up a little past midnight. Rain was hitting the dorm window. Such a calming scene. I rolled over and told my body take it easy. A new sound joined the drizzly chorus. The warm summer air became a little warmer. The pleasant surroundings lulled me back to sleep.

Every morning I want to keep lying in bed for a while, but I always need to walk to the bathroom. Not this morning. This morning I lay in bed for a good hour and was perfectly comfortable. I love college life already.


End file.
